1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plumbing fixtures providing hot and cold water service for sinks, lavatories, laundry trays and the like. The invention particularly relates to single-handled mixing valves incorporated in such fixtures, e.g. as illustrated in Dornaus U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,884.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above Dornaus patent discloses a rugged and practical single-handled mixing valve, but the problem presented by such valve is that it can only be brought back to a center off position. For more versatile operation and use, it is desirable to develop a valve of this type which makes possible the location of the off position at any point between the two stop positions so as to obtain a certain mix of water or a certain temperature, as soon as the valve is shifted from the off to an on position. A structure of this character is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,436. This structure, however, is bulky and complicated.
The chief object of the present invention is to provide a compact and simple single-handled mixing valve which is provided with a suitable porting system which permits such location of the off position at any point between the full cold and the full hot positions and which permits change in temperature of the water discharged from the valve without change in volume, or change in volume of water discharged without change in temperature.